Koi wa Derby☆
恋はダービー☆ (Koi Wa Derby☆) is the solo song for Tokai Teio off of the STARTING GATE 01 album. The lyrics are by Cygames (Corochi), composed by Cygames (本田晃弘), and arranged by 中西亮輔. Track Listing STARTING GATE 01 # Fanfare for Future! # Koi wa Derby☆ # Silent Star # Drama Special - 「Special Today! -introduction-」 # Umapyoi Densetsu # Drama Special -「Special Today! -R1-」 # Watashi no Shirushi wa Daihonmei ◎ Listen Lyrics Rōmaji= Lotta ta ta ... Lovin! Lovin! Lotta ta ta ... Honey Heart! Honey Heart! Lotta ta ta ... Lovin! Lovin! Lotta ta ta ... Burning Heart! Burning Heart! massuguna me de kocchi minaide kawasenai nigerenai konna toki dō sunno? koi no keikenchi gimigimigimigimi! betsu ni mattaku taipu ja naishi kakekko nami dashi sorenanoni ki ni nan no warui yatsu dane kimikimikimikimi! minna zutto koibana bakka sowasowa sowasowa Friday Night! henna kūki dōka shichai sō bakubakubakubaku Fever Time! koi wa dābī ☆ mune ga dokidoki ā omatsurisawagi da bakuhatsu sunzen pinku no chicchana maihāto kiai irete rippu nutte henka kizuke mai dārin! koi no hanabi yōi dokkan! hade ni agero junjō kakugo kimete shōbu shinakya ashita? yadane, ima sugu! Step it! oiroke yori yappa kuike da! kēki byuffe morimori honmei no chokorēto ageru yūki o gimigimigimigimi! futari kiri no chansu nanoni muri dashi nigeashi kao datte makkakka hōtteoite yo kimikimikimikimi! chotto matte na onna ga yoko iri iri iri jerashī! chotto matte kimi ni chikasugi acchi itte emājenshī! koi wa dābī ☆ kyōsō shakai medattamongachi! hakuba no ōji janakute ī kimi ga ii tatta ichi ho yūki ga denai kocchi miteyo mai dārin! koi no rappa yōi pappara! tokete kiero kinchō kakugo kimete dasshu shinakya dokoka? yadane, kono ba de! Step it! hajimari ga ari owari mo aru Everything attoiuma toki wa sugitete omoide ni kawaru no tattaima no daiji na kimochi massugu ni tsutaetai kara koi wa dābī ☆ mune ga dokidoki ā omatsurisawagi da bakuhatsu sunzen pinku no chicchana maihāto kiai irete rippu nutte henka kizuke mai dārin! koi no hanabi yōi dokkan! hade ni agero junjō kakugo kimete shōbu shinakya ashita? yadane, ima sugu! koi no rappa yōi pappara! tokete kiero kinchō kakugo kimete dasshu shinakya dokoka? yadane, kono ba de! Step it! |-| Kanji= Lotta ta ta... Lovin！ Lovin！ Lotta ta ta... Honey Heart！ Honey Heart！ Lotta ta ta... Lovin！ Lovin！ Lotta ta ta... Burning Heart！ Burning Heart！ まっすぐな目で こっち見ないで かわせない 逃げれない こんな時 どうすんの？ 恋の経験値 ギミギミギミギミ！ 別にまったくタイプじゃないし かけっこ 並だし それなのに 気になんの 悪いヤツだね キミキミキミキミ！ みんなずっと 恋バナばっか ソワソワソワソワ Friday Night！ 変な空気 どうかしちゃいそう バクバクバクバク Fever Time！ 恋はダービー☆ 胸がドキドキ あぁ お祭り騒ぎだ 爆発寸前 ピンクのちっちゃなマイハート 気合い入れて リップぬって 変化気づけ マイダーリン！ 恋の花火よ よーいドッカン！ ハデに上げろ 純情 覚悟決めて 勝負しなきゃ 明日？やだね、今すぐ！ Step it！ お色気より やっぱ食い気だ！ ケーキビュッフェ モリモリ 本命のチョコレート あげる勇気を ギミギミギミギミ！ 二人きりのチャンスなのに ムリだし 逃げ足 顔だって 真っ赤っ赤 放っておいてよ キミキミキミキミ！ ちょっと待って ハデな女が 横入りイリイリ ジェラシー！ ちょっと待って キミに近過ぎ あっち行って エマージェンシー！ 恋はダービー☆ 競争社会 目立った者勝ち！ 白馬の王子じゃなくていい 君がいい たった一歩 勇気が出ない こっち見てよ マイダーリン！ 恋のラッパ よーいパッパラ！ 溶けて消えろ 緊張 覚悟決めて 奪取しなきゃ どこか？やだね、この場で！ Step it！ 始まりがあり 終わりもある Everything あっという間 時は過ぎてて 思い出に変わるの たった今の 大事な気持ち まっすぐに伝えたいから 恋はダービー☆ 胸がドキドキ あぁ お祭り騒ぎだ 爆発寸前 ピンクのちっちゃなマイハート 気合い入れて リップぬって 変化気づけ マイダーリン！ 恋の花火 よーいドッカン！ ハデに上げろ 純情 覚悟決めて 勝負しなきゃ 明日？やだね、今すぐ！ 恋のラッパ よーいパッパラ！ 溶けて消えろ 緊張 覚悟決めて 奪取しなきゃ どこか？やだね、この場で！ Step it！ |-| English= Lotta ta ta ... Lovin! Lovin! Lotta ta ta ... Honey Heart! Honey Heart! Lotta ta ta ... Lovin! Lovin! Lotta ta ta ... Burning Heart! Burning Heart! Do not look at me with straight eyes It will not hurt and can not escape What's the situation like this? Experience value of love gimme gimme gimme gimme! He's not my type, actually He doesn't run very fast But I have a crush on him It's a bad guy You you you you! Everyone is always talking about their love interests Sowasowa Sowasowa Friday Night! I heard that weird air is OK. Bakubaku Bakubaku Fever Time! Love is Derby ☆ My heart is beating fast and it's a festival. Little explosive pink little little my heart Spirit up and paint lip Change noticed My darling! Fireworks of love Ready Dokkan! Raise up to Hide I have to decide and resolve to win tomorrow? Oh yeah right now! Step it! Fair words fill not the belly! Cake buffet Morimori I need courage to give you my Honmei chocolate Gimme gimme gimme gimme! It is a chance for just two people It's awkward and escape foot Even the face is red red Leave me alone You you you you! Wait a while and a nasty woman Cutting in line Jealousy! Wait a moment and she is too close to you Go away and emergency! Love is Derby ☆ Competitive society stands out! I don't need the Prince on a white horse I wanna be with you I do not have the courage Look here! My darling! A trumpet of love Ready Pappara! Melt and disappear Tension I have to decide and take over somewhere? Well, at this place! Step it! Everything has a beginning and an end The time has passed so quickly I'm changing into memories. The important feeling right now I want to tell it straight Love is Derby ☆ My heart is beating fast and it's a festival. Little explosive pink little little my heart Spirit up and paint lip Change noticed My darling! Fireworks of love Yo Dokkan! Raise up to Hide I have to decide and resolve to win tomorrow? Oh yeah right now! A trumpet of love Ready Pappara! Melt and disappear Tension I have to decide and take over somewhere? Well, at this place! Step it! Live Performances * References Mojim Category:Music Category:Discography